


The Demon and The Angel

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), Batman/ Superman, Bruce Wayne/ Clark Kent, DCU, DCU (Movies), Superman Returns (2006), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bottom! Superman/ Clark Kent, Has OCs, Has cross-overs, M/M, Top! Batman/ Bruce Wayne, has my own additional plot, might be a little dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent/ Superman had always been someone people thought they could trust. Little did they know that he wasn't what they expected him to be. That  Clark Kent was as nice as they thought him to be. Batman/Bruce Wayne too has his secrets and both their lives become intertwined by a reason that both of them don't know what it is...</p>
<p>The League, the world, and everything else. All would be nothing more but a tool and lie compared to what is hidden inside Clark's past...Who he really is? What is he? Time would be the only one capable of telling  us the answers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party and Humanized by Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: You'll be taken by surprise of what I have in store. This universe is set in a mixture of the movies (The Dark Knight 1 and 2, Superman and Superman Returns), Justice league series, and other cartoons. But think of Batman as the handsome Christian Bale and Superman as the cute and endearing Brandon Routh. Or you could think of them as handsome (Bruce) and cute (Clark) anime characters but never, ever think of them being played by Henry Caville and Ben Affleck. They suck as the World's Finest. They disgrace the world's best heroes.

**_The Demon and The Angel_ **

   Done by: Marvel_DC Heart Throbs

(That’s me)

 

****

**_Chapter: Party and Humanized by Magic_ **

Bruce was in one of the parties his company was hosting for the cause of putting up more better hospitals for unfortunate children. He had already dealt with the people who could help in funding the project and he had now free time to flirt with the women in party but he wasn't interested in the likes of them. Pretending to be nice and be a hospitable host he glanced at his watch. He still had three more hours. Three more hours of dealing with boring people. As much as he wanted to leave, he can't. The project depended on him and his capability to fool those shallow idiots to support him in his cause.

Sighing he then turned his sights upon the crowd. Women were as usual either gathered together gossiping or flirting with the men and the men too were gathered discussing their usual trivial matters or flirting with the women. But a sudden movement of black caught his attention. Looking for said color he then noticed that the color black belonged to a dress. A young little girl's dress. Bruce thought about how could a child be unattended in the party. If guests brought their children they'd be immediately led to children's area, not here. Seeing it as an excuse to momentarily get out of the party he then went towards the child.

It wasn't easy getting near the girl. She was moving fast and people kept on stopping him just to say that the party was great but with his persistence he was able to grab the child's arm and silently get her into one of the nearest vacant rooms of the building.

 The child must've been surprised as she was unceremoniously pulled in the room, resulting her to end up in Bruce's arms. Noticing that the child had her eyes closed, acting on instinct he covered the young girl's mouth. At that, said girl's eyes fluttered open and revealed wonderful blue eyes which seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. He knew those eyes. Those eyes belonged to Superman. To Clark Kent. But he knew it was impossible. Clark was a man not a little girl. But his shock obviously got to him first as he then involuntarily said, "Clark?"

Letting his hand off the child's mouth, the child gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Uhh....Hi, Bruce." Bruce couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The girl, no, child was Clark Kent. Looking at him a lot more longer he then asked, "What happened to you?" Clark sighed and replied, "Remember when we fought a Homo magi a day before yesterday. I got hit by a spell that would put me into something for a week. I thought that the spell didn't work immediately meant that it was just a farce or something but its obvious I was wrong. It turned out to be slow in taking effect so here I am. I got turned to a kid just a few moments ago."

 Understanding that he then asked, "Why are you in Gotham and why are you in a dress?" Clark then tiredly replied, "I'm in Gotham because I was the one tasked to cover this event of yours tonight and as I accidentally got turned to a child I can't exactly go out wearing my clothes as they're too big for me. So I ended up looking and I got this. Luckily, some girl didn't like the outfit her butler got her so he just threw it away near the men's room and another lucky thing she's my size. Besides, you don't have to worry I left my stuff in a place where no one except me would find in this building." Bruce stared at him and suddenly asked, "So you're wearing panties?" Clark gave him a glare and stated, " **I am not** wearing panties. The dress had a matching color of shorts that I could wear under dress and that's what I am exactly wearing."

Bruce was about to say something when Clark cut him off and said, "Speaking of which, Bruce can you let go of me? You still have you arm wrapped around my waist." Remembering such, Bruce then quickly let go and apologized. Clark just waved him off and said, "I need to go. I'll just return and get my stuff after this whole shindig of yours." And as Clark was about to turn and leave, Bruce then again grabbed his arm. Clark was surprised of such an action and asked, "What are you doing?" Bruce didn't want to lose the company he'd just gotten, quickly thinking he then answered, "Stay with me. Didn't you say you had to cover event? Being a child can't guarantee you'd stay here through the whole thing but if you stay with me I can guarantee you this. Plus I'll even give you an exclusive interview with me about the whole project if you'd stay."

Clark sighed and said, "Fine. But you have to keep your promise." Bruce then let go of him, held out his hand and asked with a smile, "Let's go back to the party, shan't we?" Clark then took Bruce's hand and replied, "Lead the way then."

Two hours and thirty-five minutes later...Clark turned out to be the center of attention. Just when he went out holding Bruce's arm everyone's attention turned to him. Everyone got curious on who the mysterious girl was and how did she get Bruce Wayne's favor. Not only that, everyone was also intrigued about the beauty and intelligence she radiated.

* * *

Bruce was forced to momentarily leave Clark's side and  after a few minutes of searching he finally found him. Clark was now talking with some of the major stock holders of the Sunrise company and he was doing a good job of persuading them to support the other projects of the Wayne Enterprises. Seeing such, Bruce couldn't help himself from thinking that Clark must be used to all of this. To being all friendly, political, and cunning. Clark easily got everyone believing what ever he said; to be precise, even Bruce believed him. All the talk about stocks, numbers, people, masterals, and connections. All of it seemed to be so true though Bruce knew they were nothing more but guesses or lies......Or were they just guesses and lies?

The whole situation made Bruce doubt himself if he ever really knew Superman. The man, no, child right now was exhibiting qualities that were far from a person who grew up in Kansas. He was exhibiting the qualities of a person who grew up from a wealthy and well respected family who knew how to play in the world of dirty politics. Who knew that all the friendliness and smiles were nothing more but mere masks for the real ugliness the people hid.

Approaching him, he then donned his usual playboy mask and smiled upon Clark and the share holders. Seeing him they the smiled back at him and said, "What a lovely young date you have today, Brucie. She maybe too young but she's definitely a lot more better and smarter than the women you usually bring." Clark smiled and then stated with a good acting voice of person flattered, "Mr. Kalleid, such flattery you say" placing his left hand on Bruce's arm he then continued, "I am sure that I am not the best date that Bruce here went out with. Bruce Wayne, after all wouldn't be known as a playboy if not for his good tastes in women. To be precise, I don't even think I'd even be in his list of women he'd even want to date."

Nathaniel Kalleid then shook his head, chuckled, and stated, "That isn't exactly true. Young you maybe but you are beautiful and smart."  Taking Clark's right hand he then kissed Clark's palm and continued, "To be truthful, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Clark couldn't help himself from scoffing but he was quickly able to mask it as an embarrassed laugh.

Politely yet quickly taking his hand back, he then articulated, "Right..." Clark then glanced at Bruce and giving him a small smile he then continued, "Bruce here just got me as his impromptu date. I was never really his first choice or anything...."  Giving a short pause, he gave a sad smile to Nathan and said , "Actually, I wasn't even a choice...I just turned out to be a last resort." Nathan looked offended at such a statement and gave a determined look to Clark, "Well then, he must be blind to not see such a beautiful creature right in front of him. If I were him I'd immediately put you as my number one in my list and ask you to be with me in my nights."

Bruce didn't like how Nathan Kallied flirted with Clark and add in the fact he kept on trying to touch him. After Nathan said that he was blind of not giving enough attention on Clark, he was determined to prove him wrong and get him as far from the kidified and feminized Superman. Wrapping his arm at Clark's waist and pulling him closer to him he then calculatedly retorted, "My friend, Nathan, I know I have my faults but I do want to remind you she is still a child. A minor. And because of that, I do wish you stop trying to corrupt her." Nathan's face quickly displayed annoyance and then he retorted, "Oh my...Bruce...You think I'm corrupting her? Remember, you're the one who brought a twelve year old as a date."

Clark could see there's a possibility that a fight might occur taking it as an initiative he then remarked, " Nathan, Bruce...May I remind the both of you that it is my choice to be here and no one is corrupting me or anything. I came here according to my own free will." Both men looked at him and frowned. It was like they both didn't agree with what he said. Sighing, he then decided to drag Bruce away from Nathan.

Bruce obviously looked pissed. Seeing that both men were now far from each other, he then elbowed the man holding him and said, "Bruce, do you mind letting go of me? As much as you hate that idiot, I do prefer that no one should be in my own personal space." Bruce seemed to be snapped out of his angry haze as he then loosened his grip on Clark's waist yet he didn't fully let go of it. Clark noticed this and sighed. Clark then thought, ' _Bruce, must've really hated that man'_ sighing again, ' _He really is pre-occupied right now.'_ Taking hold of the man's arm he then tried to pry himself away but Bruce only tightened his grip at that.

Once they were out of earshot and they were in an isolated room Clark then suddenly snapped, "Bruce Wayne,  let go of me this instant or I'm gonna scream rape." Bruce at that finally looked at him and questioned, "Rape?!" Clark couldn't  keep his annoyance anymore so he then coldly replied with the hint of sarcasm , "Yes, rape.  Oh right.....You haven't done the act yet. So.. I think I should scream sexual harassment." Bruce really stared at him at either shock or annoyance.

Things happened quite fast and the next thing Clark knew he was then pushed to the nearest wall and pinned. Bruce looked at him seriously and stated, "You wouldn't dare." Clark this time gave a mischievous smile and answered, "Oh yes I would." Bruce further tightened his hold on Clark's wrist and growled. Hearing Bruce Wayne, the most controlled person in the world, make such a primal noise made Clark all the more tempted to rile the man up. Trying to tease the man, he then opened his mouth as if he'd scream but then Bruce placed his mouth towards his. Clark was startled at such an action that both his eyes and mouth widened. Bruce thought he'd still try to scream that's why this time he shoved his tongue inside Clark's mouth.

Having his tongue inside Kent's mouth, he could taste a hint of a mixture of chocolates, champagne and scotch. Curiosity got him wanting to taste Clark more, delving his tongue deeper he explored the hot cavern not caring what was happening around them. Still tightening his grip on the wrists he's holding he tried to get more of the delicious and tempting taste but the need for air really made its presence known now. Pulling back for air he then noticed that he was panting, Clark on the other hand wasn't.

Judging by his breathing pattern he didn't even seem to be kissed but the dead give away was that his lips were shiny red and bruised by kissing, his hair was a mess, and his dress looked to be a little rumpled.  Noticing Clark's unreadable and stoic expression he then realized what he did. He just kissed Clark Kent/Superman. He just did the move of kissing him just to shut him up but apparently he got carried away; to be exact, he got too carried away. Realizing this he guiltily asked, "Are you okay?"

Clark was insulted at such a question. Bruce Wayne just kissed him and in his opinion Bruce Wayne was asking like if it was okay to do it again. This really angered him. Looking at the man directly in the eyes he then coldly answered, "Let go of me."

Bruce knew he fucked up big time but that didn't prepare for the ice cold tone he received. He expected Clark to punch him, shout at him, and call him a faggot (he knew Clark had strict beliefs since he grew up in countryside Kansas) for kissing him; not this. The controlled yet cold voice that answered him hurts a lot more than he was physically beaten up. Looking at his so-called friend; he saw cold, empty, and dead eyes. He knows he shouldn't be affected by such a display but it was impossible to not be affected. 

Letting go of Clark, he took a few steps back and surveyed the whole entity of Clark Kent, the whole of his so-called friend. Seeing that Clark still had that unreadable look on his face, Bruce was torn between apologizing to Clark or pretending nothing happened and going for a run for it.  But then a loud knock was heard and a man in his mid-thirties came in and said with a fake cheery voice, “Bruce! Here you are. Everyone’s been looking for you,” the man then paused to give Clark a flirtatious wink and continued, “The party’s nearly over and the host of said party is still missing.”  After that the man left Bruce and Clark with their own devices. Not wanting to face the situation that had just happened moments ago, Bruce quickly turned and left for the door.

Clark quickly fixed himself and silently followed Bruce. Looking at his surroundings Clark again placed his masked that he usually used when he’s dealing with people connected to business. He could use the new connections and information for the better of his plans.

* * *

Once they were back at the party, Bruce noticed that Clark was back to his sociable and friendly self that the other participants of the party liked.  Playing his part, he too went back on his façade and dealt with the people around him. Knowing that the party was near its end, many of the participants went outside for the awaited fireworks.  And thirty-five minutes later the party was already at its end and Bruce was already in front many guests saying his ending speech for the night when all of a sudden Clark was beside him. That really took him by surprise and it made him stop a few seconds just to look at Clark. But fortunately, he was able to recover quickly and continue his speech.

            Many applauded when the speech was finished and turned to the fireworks that were happening outside. Bruce had already done his work and was tired but he didn’t show it to the crowd right in front of him. After the fireworks, many of the guests already left.  Leaving only a few behind, including Clark and Bruce. Silence enveloped the two when this happened. Leading Clark to the limousine that Bruce used, they went inside and took on the ride heading back to the manor.

* * *

The two had already arrived at their destination and Clark went onto a quick beeline towards the garden of the manor. Not wanting to be with anyone for the moment, he decided that it was the best place to be in.  The plants, scenery, and the full moon soothed his nerves.  It calmed him to the point that what happened between him and Bruce didn’t even seem to matter anymore. Focusing on the beauty that was around him, he was barely even able to notice that Bruce was already near him. That Bruce Wayne was studying him.  But then the silent man accidentally stepped on a twig and a loud resounding snap was heard.

            Turning to Bruce he went near him and asked, “Does Alfred know of the sudden arrangements that we made?” Bruce too was looking at him and gave a casual shrug accompanied by a calculated reply, “He’d know one way or another. Besides, I think it would be okay for him if it was you who was going to stay. I’ve already brought home a lot of people he didn’t approve of when I was younger.” 

            Shaking his head, Clark turned his attention back to the beautiful full moon and closed his eyes. Knowing that Bruce further went near to him and they were now just a few inches apart, he was then  startled when Bruce took his hand and entwined their fingers together. Opening his eyes, he stared at Bruce and he was about to say something when Bruce said, “Beautiful.”  Bruce gave him this sincere smile like he meant what he said. Trying to pry  his hand from his hold, Bruce just tightened his grip and apologetically said, "I'm sorry. I..I'm sorry that I hurt you."

 Clark raised a questioning eyebrow at the man who just apologized . Seeing that, Bruce then quickly answered the silent question, "It seems that I've left bruises on your wrists when I pinned you to the wall." Letting go of the hand he was holding, Bruce pulled up both of Clark's wrists and kissed them lightly as if it would heal said bruises. Clark's eyes narrowed when he saw this. Something was definitely wrong with him. First the kiss, then the apology, and now..he was doing something only lovers would do. Quickly pulling his hand from Bruce's now gentle and loose grip; examining his hands, he did find bruises. Giving Bruce a disapproving frown he then said, "You're drunk. You're not in control of your actions anymore."

Turning to leave Clark was stopped when Bruce grabbed his arm and said, "Look. Maybe you're right. I'm not in control of my actions anymore but Clark. You..When I asked you to stay with me, you promised that you'll stay. Clark, I'm asking you again. Do stay with me." Clark looked at him calculatingly, trying to pry himself free he answered, " You only asked me to accompany you through out the party not through out the night. Besides, I've already been nice enough to accompany you back to the manor." Bruce gave him this determined look and retorted, " You can't possibly go back to Metropolis like that."

Clark glared at the man holding his arm,  three times, that's how many times this man physically stopped him from doing what he wanted. Not one to back down, he then said in a challenging tone, "Why couldn't I? It's where I live." Bruce again tightened his grip when he said that, looking at Clark he then tried to persuade him,"You're a child. You are in a very vulnerable condition right now, Clark. " Pausing for a moment he continued in a much more gentler tone, "Clark, with your looks you'd immediately be a target  for rape, no, gang rape and/or kidnapping. Clark,  you're  gonna be in great danger if you  went to Metropolis unattended. Knowing this, I can't let you be harmed in anyway  by any of those  filthy and worthless thugs."

Clark stopped his struggles when he heard what Bruce said. He was curious on why the Dark Knight, the caped crusader, and the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Bruce Wayne just said those things. Those shockingly concerned and caring words. Clark was about to ask whether Bruce really meant what he said when he then noticed someone was coming near them. Putting on his usual mask that people knew, he then greeted the said person coming, “Good evening, Alfred.” 

Bruce didn’t even bother looking or acknowledging his butler, continuing his requests,” Clark, I ask you. Do consider what I said.” Sighing, Clark turned his attention back to Bruce he then responded, “Fine. I’ll stay as long as you like.” At that Bruce smiled at him like he was relieved and he at the same time let go of Clark.  Alfred then at the same time cleared his throat when he thought he wasn’t intruding anymore, inquiring in his usual tone, “Master Bruce, from what I’ve heard master Clark is staying. Is that true?”

There was that smile, Clark thought that never existed in Bruce Wayne but here it was. Bruce smiled at Alfred just like the best thing happened in his life, answering Alfred’s inquiry he then said, “ Yes, Alfred. Clark would be staying with us for a week.” Alfred had that usual butler mask of his but it was quite obvious to Clark that Alfred was curious on how on Earth did he, Clark Kent/ Superman turn out to be like this.  Looking back at Bruce, Clark  then uttered, “Yes, Alfred, what he’s saying is true.” Seeming to somehow partly understand what was happened Alfred then stated, “Very well then. I’ll have your room arranged then,” pausing for a moment Alfred then addressed to Bruce, “Next time, master Bruce, do inform me earlier so I could be prepared for our guest.”

Bruce just gave a nod when Alfred told him that, not caring about his leaving butler he then this time asked, “Why don’t we come in then?”


	2. K Tower Interior Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This something I want the place where Clark generally lives in Metropolis. The K tower being a one hundred floor building plus it still has underground floors that he uses for other purposes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I see/envision/imagine the K Tower (the place where Clark Kent really lives). I do not own these designs but according to my plot in the story Clark himself designed it.

 

 

_**K Tower Designs** _

__

A few of the guest rooms...

Master's Bedroom/ Clark's Bedroom...

One of the Kitchens...

 

 

 

 

This picture above is Clark's favorite kitchen....

A few of the living/common rooms...

 

 

This picture above is Clark's favorite living room and according to my plot he himself designed it......

 

 

Clark's private libraries inside the tower...

 

 

 The two libraries above are found at the 9th and 10th floor of the tower. These libraries house over 60,000 books covering different topics. Clark fom time to time visit said libraries when he's in a certain kind of mood. 

 

 

This picture above is the library found at the middle portion of the tower (floor 20- 25), this is also Clark's favoite library and he preferred its design because of its

Greek revival design. This library of his houses over 400,000 voulumes that cover a variety of topics. This library is Clark's most visited library in the tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again,I do not own these designs but according to my plot in the story Clark himself designed it.. I hope you understand that this is just a story and I also hope you'd really like it....I just borrowed theses designs okay... :) <3 <3 
> 
> Do leave comments and Kudos...


	3. Agreement, Stay, and Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week's stay in Gotham with Bruce, Clark Kent's life had gone back to normal. Dealing with a few thugs things go unexpected and in the end Bruce shows up and he makes vows that aren't normally made by people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this chapter to turn out like this....Seriously, I never did....I was just typing this during our History class and ideas just seemed to pop out of me and...look where it got me.

**_Chapter 2:  Agreement , Stay, and  Promise_ **

Clark and Bruce were already inside the manor and it was just eleven pm.  Being inside the same room with Bruce Wayne and living with him for a week’s time wasn’t in his agenda for that day. To be exact, even being his date wasn’t in the agenda. Frowning, Clark waited inside Bruce’s room patiently. The man led him here saying he might want to change into something a lot more comfortable. Patiently waiting at said man’s bed, he stopped sitting and then lied down and closed his eyes for a few seconds.  A lot of things happened in this night and none of it were that good to have him in his usual pleased mood.  Opening his eyes again, he then found Bruce coming out of his walk in closet with some things. Raising a questioning eyebrow, Bruce laid out what he had on the bed. There Clark saw the items; it was a white shirt, boxers, and grey colored sweatpants all of which were obviously Bruce’s.

 Turning his attention back to Bruce, he then noticed that Bruce was waiting for some sort of reaction. Not wanting to  disappoint his host he then murmured his thanks and smiled his smile which he used to fool everybody else. Bruce was now back to his usual controlled self, looking at the sitting Clark Kent he then said, “Your welcome and I presume you might want to have a shower. Speaking of, I’ve already put out towels for you in the bathroom so you could use them.” Clark just nodded at what Bruce said. Forgetting that Bruce was still there, Clark stood and started to push the straps of the dress down but stopped midway when he remembered that he wasn’t exactly alone.

Shaking his head, Clark went directly to the bathroom and there he undressed. Taking an ice cold shower, he scrubbed himself clean till he found himself clean enough from the activities which just happened in the party. After showering and drying, he wrapped himself in a black bathrobe which he found lying with the towels set for him. Walking back to Bruce’s bedroom, he found it empty. Bruce in his opinion might’ve left for something important.  Putting on the clothes laid out for him, he found the shirt, sweatpants, and boxers were too big and long for his tastes. Taking off the sweatpants, he decided that tying a part of the boxers would make it somehow usable for him and that he’ll just wear nothing else but the shirt and boxers. Apparently, the shirt was enough to cover a huge part of him considering that a noticeable amount of his legs were left out but that was okay with him. 

Walking barefoot in the halls of the manor, he went down to the Batcave and there as he expected he found Bruce He was sitting in front of the computer console wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck and  matching grey pants. Not wanting to interrupt him, Clark silently approached him till he was an arm’s length away from the man. Leaning against the console he then queried, “Crime rates are that high?”  Bruce seemed to be surprised but he was good at hiding it, noticing that he stopped typing Clark tried to speak but he was immediately cut off when Bruce tuned to look and stated in a serious tone, “You’re not wearing the sweatpants I put out for you.” Clark didn’t like the tone Bruce used. Using his own serious voice he then retorted, “They were too big and in my opinion the shirt is enough.” Not wanting to be told again, Clark quickly said his good night and went to the room Alfred usually made him use. The room being just a few doors away from Bruce’s own room he immediately went inside and lied down to sleep. Closing his eyes he soon felt slumber taking over him.

* * *

The past week went a little more or less well. Clark was now returned to his normal self and he was able to get out of trouble using the exclusive interviews he got from Bruce Wayne.  Sighing, Clark contemplates that what happened the past week wasn’t actually that bad. During his stay in the Wayne manor, he and Bruce only got minimal contact. They only spoke when they needed to and interacted when required. Putting his thoughts aside, Clark then thought of stocks and the economic status of the country. New deals after all were needed to be made for the growth and prosperity of his company.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds and fixing himself, he then went out and dealt with the people whom knew a part of him which was closer to the truth of his existence. Putting out his sunny personality as reporter Clark Kent, he replaced it with his real cold, hard, ruthless, and uncaring personality. He donned it with greater pride and used it for his own pleasure.

The world, the Justice League, and all else would be surprised if they only knew the real him. The one behind the happy and bright mask that he always wore. If they only knew what he was, he’d bet they’d be scared of him. Focusing on the people around him, he then made his speech.

* * *

A month had now passed since the party and what had happened between the two heroes had been kept as a secret.  Saying this, Clark’s life went on as if nothing happened between the two of them. Being in Metropolis, Clark was busy dealing with the thugs right in front of him when all of a sudden, he felt someone inject him with something. His powers were seeping out of him and he suddenly felt some things he knew shouldn't exist inside of him. Feelings. He was starting to have them. The only feelings he should ever posses were of hatred, annoyance, and anger. If he was allowed to feel anything else from the three earlier mentioned that would be nothing. He is not part of the race of the weak. Only the weak felt more than what was needed. Struggling for control he attacked the men with his now sheer human force but to his disdain he was immediately pinned down.

The ten men were now looming over Clark and they wore their ugly sneers. One of the men took intiative and tied Clarks hands with a rope. There, all the other thugs got the idea of knowing what it feels like to rape the man of steel. Deciding to conduct their little experiment a few started to try undressing their captive but Clark at that only increased his struggles ten fold. The kryptonite and chemicals which were running in his veins were making him become someone else. Succumbing to the darkness that came to him, another being of some sort replaced his mind and personality. This being was quickly made just to make sure that the real Clark Kent survived and lived. That the real one remained untainted, yet with this being he was able to see what was happening outside and to his body.

Bruce was in Metropolis, near the slums and port side area to investigate on a certain tip that said the Joker was up with something that concerned a particular alien, Superman. Going into one of the warehouses he then heard a familiar voice yelling 'no' to someone. Running towards the sound, Bruce was enraged at what he saw. Clark, no, Superman was tied down and that there were bruises marring his face. His clothes were tattered and torn, leaving him nearly naked except for the part that covered his privates. Bruce knew what they were going to try to do to him. They were going to rape him.

 Seeing nothing but red, Bruce struck them down with his batarangs and swiftly giving them no chance to defend themselves, he killed all of them. Taking a few deep breaths, he then went to Clark to untie him but then he noticed that instead of beautiful glowing blue orbs he was greated by a glowing set of toxic green eyes. Clark doubled his efforts of struggling when he saw Bruce and he even screamed when Bruce touched him. Seeing Clark like this, Bruce knew something was wrong. Dettaching his cape from the bat suit, he carefully knelt down beside Clark and said in his most calming voice, " Kal El, it's me. Calm down, I won't hurt you." Clark didn't stop struggling when he said that but he then said, " I am not Kal El. I am.." Not wanting to let Clark say his name out loud, Bruce quickly kissed him. Clark gasped when he did that, taking it as an oppurtunity Bruce delved his tongue into the hot cavern and used it as a distraction for him to untie Clark.

Clark barely moved when Bruce explored his mouth but after a few minutes, he soon relaxed and gave in to the ministrations that were being done to him. Whimpering when Bruce stopped, earned him a very concerned look from said man. Bruce covered him with his cape and not many moments later Clark/Superman was being carried bridal style towards the Batmobile. Firmly clutching on Bruce while being carried, Clark hid his face at the nook of Batman's neck. There, he tried to put out the fear and the need that was going inside of him.

Having Clark inside the Batmobile like this made Bruce mad and murderous. He was going to make sure no one's ever going to find out about this incident. Taking deep calming breaths, Bruce eyed Clark and he frowned at what he saw. Clark was hugging himself as if it were the only thing holding him together, deciding where to head to he then rationalized that it would be better for them if they went to back to Gotham. Back to the manor wherein he knew Clark would be safe. Making up his mind, he then set course for their destination.

* * *

Once they were in the Gotham area, Bruce had asked Alfred to stay out of the Batcave. It wasn't easy for Bruce to persuade the oldman from leaving him alone but after a better calculated reasoning, he was able to get the man to sleep early. Knowing that the two of them were now alone, Bruce carried the shaking Clark towards one of the medical beds in the Batcave and there he gently laid him down.

Saying soothing words, Bruce took care of Clark. He helped him towards the bathroom and there Clark had asked privacy to bathe himself. Thirty-five minutes later, Clark came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but Bruce's white shirt which was left in the bathroom. Bruce could see that Clark was still shaking and from the  way Clark held onto the wall, Bruce could conclude that Clark's wrecked to the point he can't walk without support. But then, Clark tried to walk towards him which only meant he had to let go of the wall.

Clark's first few steps were okay but then on his sixth step he couldn't support himself anymore. Luckily, Bruce was able to catch him. From then on,  Clark didn't let go of Bruce.

* * *

Clark was now in Bruce's arms fast asleep. Small whimpers could be heard from the sleeping form,  and there Bruce silently vowed to protect him, to protect Clark. He would give or do anything or everything just for the man right in front of him, even if it would cost him his own life. Smiling when Clark called out his name, he held the man in his arms tighter.  Focusing on the man beside him and nothing else, Bruce ended up in a deep dreamless sleep.

It was  already morning when Clark was back to normal, still sleepy he burrowed himself closer to the object that he was holding but then he heard a loud gasp and crash. Not wanting to be disturbed from his sleep he ignored the source of the noise and snuggled closer to the thing he was holding. Not a few seconds later, he realized that what he was hugging wasn't an object but a person . He could hear a  person's heartbeat. Pulling back and and opening his eyes, he found Bruce smiling at him. Turning to his surroundings he then noticed that Alfred was still gaping at them. Realizing this, Clark untangled himself from Bruce and stood up.

Bruce had woken when he heard a loud crash. Seeing Clark snuggle closer to him in his opinion  was the cutest thing he'd ever seen Clark so far had done. Not minding Alfred at all, he caressed Clark's sleeping face and held him closer to his chest using his other arm.  But then Clark woke up and stared at him, Clark then looked at his surroundings and stopped to look at Alfred. Also turning to look at Alfred, Bruce was amused to see his butler gaping at them. It was the first time Bruce had seen Alfred ever make that expression. After that he then felt Clark pull away from him and there he saw Clark wear nothing but his white t-shirt.

Clark was standing, clearing his throat he then addressed Alfred, "Alfred, do you mind if I ask you to leave? Bruce and I need to handle this matter privately." At that  Alfred quickly left. Turning his attention back to Bruce, he then realized Bruce slept with the Batsuit on, minus the cowl and the cape. Realizing that he was the reason of such an occurrence; Clark gave a disapproving frown to Bruce and said, "You didn't have do this," Clark at the same time gestured everything that was around them and continued, "Thanks though for helping me but I'd apreciate it if this never happens again. Helping me isn't a part of your job, so I ask you to just mind your own business. Particularly, when helping me doesn't even involve the League or the people."

Bruce frowned when he heard Clark say such a thing towards him. The Clark that  he knew from the League and the Daily Planet accepted help. He welcomed it and smiled when it has been done to him but by the way Clark said such cold things, he could say he was like a whole different person. Standing up he then approached Clark and told him in a serious tone, " I cannot do what you ask from me." Pausing for a few moments Bruce then knelt down right in front of him and continued, "As much as you hate it, I will protect you no matter what. I will always be by your side. I will be your tool, your knight."

Clark stared down at the kneeling figure right infront of him. Seeing that Bruce was serious about what he said, Clark then answered in an uncaring tone, " Fine. You can do what you like, but I'll warn you though. You'd regret everything that you said. One point or another, you're gonna wish you never said such things." Bruce rose up and smiled when Clark said such things to him.  He thought Clark would immediately object his vows but Clark said he can do whatever he liked. Without him consciously thinking, using his right hand he cupped Clark's face and gently caressed his cheek with his thumb. Clark at that, stepped back, turned, and said, "I presume you've taken my clothes and burned them. And I also presume you've already prepared clothes for me that I could wear."

Bruce at that gave him a small smile and answered, “Oh..I hadn’t been exactly able to prepare clothes for you but, I could let you have mine.“ Walking inside his walk-in-closet, he took clothes he thought that would suit Clark and then he presented them to him. Clark, seeing the clothes muttered his thanks and then said he needed to leave. Using his speed, he dressed up and then flew back to Metropolis with little care on his mind, just wanting to get away from Gotham and the man protecting the city.

* * *

Clark was now back at Metropolis, taking a long relaxing bath at his home trying to erase all the filth that he thought he had gotten from what happened the other day. After much of his scrubbing, he then submerged himself in the freezing water containing ice. There, he closed his eyes and slept.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave Kudos and comments for me to know what you think about this work of mine.....


	4. Afterwards, Different World, and Change in Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark was at the Watch Tower dealing with things and Bruce somehow disapproves that's he's already working...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter of my story, I do hope that I don't bore you guys......

**_Chapter  3: Afterwards, Different World, and Change in Views_ **

 

Clark was at the Watch tower dealing with some problem that involved his assistance when all of a sudden, Batman held his wrist and said in his Batman voice, "You should be at home, resting." Knowing that no one was around, Clark icily looked at him and answered, "I need not your concern. Besides, I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Bruce gave Clark his own stare and let go of his wrist. Wanting to lessen Clark's burden, without the man's permission he sat beside the man and helped him in doing the paper work.

Clark didn’t give the man any attention during the time he was helping nor did he spoke with him. The two worked in pure silence until Flash showed up holding two boxes of doughnuts. Putting on his sunny mask again, Superman greeted Flash with his smile that got all the people believe him. Using that, he got Flash to slowdown and take notice of him.

Flash smiled when he saw Superman smiling at him.  Slowing down to ordinary human speed, Flash approached Superman with earnest relief. Flash didn’t know why but every time he was close to Superman he felt happy and comfortable. The man always seemed to have that effect on him, even if they were in trouble; Superman had always lightened his mood. Shaking his head, he smiled and offered Superman some doughnuts. Noticing that Batman was there too, he also extended the offer to him but a quick reply of a ‘no’ could be heard from the two. Looking at Superman, he gave him a dejected smile but made a joke about the mission he just finished.

Seeing Superman laugh when he made a joke, made Flash’s day.  Not knowing why, Flash left the two with a box of doughnuts for Superman and a huge grin that could be seen from his face.  Speeding up, he decided to go help Hawkgirl with the new recruits.

Batman stared at Superman, studying him for the sudden change of attitude that he just displayed moments ago. Leaning closer to the man he then said in his usual when he’s in the suit, “That was interesting.” Superman just ignored him and continued his work. Disappointed that he wasn’t getting any reactions, Batman too continued what he was doing and accepted the silence surrounding them.

* * *

The paper works were already done and Clark wanted to get away from the man which continued to stay by his side. Using his charm, Superman was able to redirect all the attention he’s getting from the League towards Batman. Using the opportunity, he silently walked out of the of the crowded vicinity and headed for the quarters assigned to him in the tower.

The attention that he received from the other heroes of the League wasn’t the type that he wanted. He didn’t want their affectionate smiles nor their appreciative and flirtatious glances. They are nothing more but pathetic weaklings leeching off from those who have greater power. They know nothing about his true nature. His real outlook and opinion about life and everything around them. Being in his quarters, Superman frowned at what he saw. As much as he knew that the room that was given to him was one of the biggest (apparently, both his and Bruce’s living quarters were the largest in the whole League) he didn’t like how it didn’t suit his style.

The furniture was too colorful for his taste, the walls too were in brightly colorful hue (apple green), and the things lying in said room seemed to be so normal and uninteresting. He knew it was his own choice to do such a thing as it was supposed to be a part of his cover as a normal superhero who was still partly human. He was disgusted by the room and everything in it that’s why he barely even spent time in said room. Assessing everything around him, Clark decided that things should now be changed. A year had already passed since the League had become official and everybody already trusted him. Not wanting to restrain himself anymore; particularly, in his own room Clark decided that a make-over should really be done. It seemed that the only good thing that would be left after said make-over was that of the view he had outside the Watch tower.

Using his comm link, Clark contacted someone through a secured line which only he knew and even Batman couldn’t get his hands on it. Staring out into space, Clark then spoke out, “JARVIS, when I get back prepare the half finished layout that I designed for my living quarters here in the Watch tower. Everything here isn’t up to my taste.” The person at the end of the line  replied, “As you wish my, lord. All will be prepared for your return.” Hearing this, Clark just gave a hum of approval and continued to look out to the stars.

* * *

Bruce didn’t notice the fact that Clark disappeared until he got tired of all the noise that the other League members did. Heading towards the command room he couldn’t help but contemplate about what happened just the other day. About how mad he got when he saw those thugs tying to get their hands on Clark; on how worried he got when Clark seemed to try to keep himself together; on how he willingly he let Clark sleep beside him; and particularly, the fact that he just vowed to protect the man with everything that he has.

Bruce didn’t understand when did he ever really care about the alien. Looking back at what happened the past year, Bruce knew he somewhat considered Clark as a friend but, friends don’t exactly do vows that states they’d protect their friends with their lives and that they’re willing to give them their everything. But remembering those small soft whimpers coming from Clark and the way he shook that night, made Bruce drop most of his logic and want to comfort and protect said man. Making up his mind, Bruce decided that he’ll just accept whatever relationship he and Clark has and he’d just continue his vows no matter what.

* * *

It was already late,  Superman and the other heroes had just finished dealing with an alien that tried destroying the city. Flying back to his home things began to happen. It was there, Clark felt like his powers were seeping from him and then his vision blacked out. A few hours later, Clark felt himself waking up in a bed and he heard whispering voices  talking about him.

                Opening his eyes, Clark found himself at the Wayne Manor. Alfred was talking to Bruce about what should they do about him. Clearing his throat, he got both of the men’s attention. Bruce looked relieved when he saw him and Alfred gave a curt nod at him. Turning on his tracks, Alfred left saying he needed to make them lunch.

                Clark noticed that Bruce was approaching him, giving the man a blank look Bruce then said, “We aren’t in a world of our own, Clark. We apparently have been sucked in into another dimension that is quite similar to us.” Nodding at that Clark then queried, “How did this happen and…Why is it only the two of us sucked in? And why did that Alfred seem to know us?” Bruce replied, “I don’t exactly know it really is just the two of. All I know is that, we both got sucked here together because Alfred found us. And about your question about Alfred. Alfred knows we’re not from this world because Batman had died in his first battle with Bane and that Superman…he never existed in this world.”

                Considering the facts given to him; Clark then stated, “If Batman’s already dead and Superman doesn’t exist that means there’s a possibility that the League does not also exist.” Bruce nodded and continued, “The League and Superman doesn’t exist. But that doesn’t mean Superman can’t and won’t exist in this world.” Looking at Bruce questioningly, Clark then questioned in an icy tone, “What are you implying, Bruce? Besides, if Batman’s dead that only means Bruce Wayne had found an excuse to die too.” Shaking his head, Bruce answered, “You could still be a hero Clark. You could make Superman exist. And Bruce Wayne, as far as the public is concerned. They think he’s still alive and he’s just fooling around, going on a low profile.” 

Clark just gave a nod of understanding and accepted what had just happened to them. Standing up, he went over to the computer console of this Batcave and commented, “So, during our stay here were gonna pretend we’re from this world and try to have a life just to remain sane and alive…I presume this Alfred here is okay with it ,as that he’s now accepting orders from you.”   Bruce gave a shrug and voiced the fact that Clark’s presumptions wee true. Putting on a smile he then approached the man and this time he was the one to ask, “Why don’t we then put on a good show and make everyone believe that we are a part of their truth?”

* * *

Two months. It had been two months in that world’s time since they’ve arrived, both Clark and Bruce had adjusted fairly enough. Clark in his part found out the reason why Superman never existed. Superman or Kal- El never came to Earth. Krypton was safe. But what intrigued him was the fact that Clark Kent, the cold hearted CEO of the K Industries, existed. He existed in his embodiment and people knew him as him. They had the memories of the people he interacted with, the people whom he’d grown up with. Knowing this, it was quite easy for Clark to pretend that he was one them.

                Bruce found his situation almost the same as Clark, the only difference is his counterpart existed, he isn’t the president of the Wayne Enterprises (but he still has the largest stocks in the company)  and he died due to Bane’s fault.  Using said fact to his benefit, he got the Lucius Fox of that world to stop being the president, replaced him with himself and filled in all the other duties of his counter-part.  He was staying at Gotham, both being Bruce Wayne and Batman at the same time. Surprising most of the villains whom thought that he was dead.

                Bruce was busy dealing with people in a Masquerade ball that  he was hosting. He was talking to the CEO of a perfume company about the funds they’ll raise for the victims of natural calamities in the Philippines. When all of a sudden all heads turned when the huge door of the hotel that they were at opened and revealed a man in black stylish tux with a matching black mask that covered the upper part of his face. The man was talking with the mayor of Gotham about something when he turns his head and the mayor whispers something in his ear, making said man give a calculated smile to the mayor.

                Bruce saw the man and he was able to notice how this mysterious person was able to get everybody’s attention. Seeing that the mayor left his side Bruce approached the man and charmingly greeted him. The man gave him a curt nod, but then he noticed the fact that said man had a very familiar glowing blue eyes. Noticing that the man had his head slightly tilted to side as if he was wondering about something, a soft voice said his name, “Bruce.”

                Bruce couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. That voice, it was Clark’s. Not wanting do anything stupid, he gestured that they should talk in a much more private place. At that he received a nod and the man followed him.  The journey towards the gardens of the hotel was purely silent. Wanting to break the ice,  when they arrived at their destination Bruce lightly asked, “I know it’s not my business to pry but…What are you doing here?” 

                Clark didn’t expect to see Bruce Wayne in the ball. As much as he was invited to the party he didn’t want to go but the mayor of Gotham had been a loyal ally to his company and he personally wished that he was there. Not wanting to lose reliable connections and gaining new ones at the same time, he had agreed to come. He didn’t expect to meet him of all places. After all, being CEO of K Industries  and being Superman meant that he had to plan everything and this…this wasn’t in the plan. Being Superman and Clark Kent, the reporter, meant that he couldn’t go to parties like these wearing expensive suits and brimming with confidence fitting for royalty. Now his cover, a part of the role that he plays is ruined. Knowing that he can’t take that back, he decided to take matters at hand and choose the option which had him fully retain his pride but have a part of his secret revealed to the man right in front of him.

                Maintaining his composure Clark answered with his bored empty tone, “I was invited here and the mayor of Gotham himself had personally begged me to be here.” Pulling out his invitation from his coat pocket, he showed it to Bruce and there the man was stock still at what he saw. Clark knew why the man had stopped. He was obviously surprised as much Bruce was doing a good job of hiding it, Clark knew better. Wanting to get things done quickly, Clark removed his masks and stated with his usual cold and empty voice, “Yes, I am the CEO of the K Industries. I hid that fact from every single one of you, both the League and most of the world. And yes, what you see right in front of you is the real me. Cold, uncaring, brutal, and ruthless. This is the truth behind Clark Kent. “

                Bruce was silent when he tried to process what he’d just heard.  The thought of Clark being the CEO of K Industries was plausible as that explained why during the party when Clark was turned to a twelve year old human, he was able to deal with the guests quite easily.  Putting the thought aside he then gestured with his hand and asked, “Why? Why hide the truth from us? And how could this even get pass me? I studied all of the profiles of everyone in the League and how..How could this get pass me?”

                Clark this time gave Bruce Wayne a knowing smirk, crossing his arms Clark then told him in a tauntingly, “You may have studied everyone else’s profiles but you haven’t gotten yet mine. What you had was a fake thing I’ve made up. Money after all can do a lot of things can’t it, Bruce?” Clark noticed that Bruce just gave a nod at what he said, seeing this he decided to leave the man be and return to the ball.

Bruce knew Clark was barely interested in talking with him that's why he didn't stop him when Clark made a move to leave. Going his own way he too went back. But during the ball he couldn't help himself from looking at Clark. Making sure that he was still there. Shaking his head he tried to convince himself that everything was okay but to his dismay his attention kept reverting back to the masked man.

Clark knew that Bruce kept on looking at him, knowing this he ignored the man. Putting a good distance between them, Clark continued  to mesmerize the other participants of the party. The people of the world they were in was as easy to fool as the people in their world. Using that to his advantage he got new connections. He knew he could use said connections not just in business but in other things; keeping that in mind, he smirked at Bruce when he saw him watching him. He would make the man regret everything he vowed.

* * *

Clark couldn't comprehend how the change of status happened. All he knew was that four months ago he wanted Bruce Wayne to stay as far away from him, he wanted him to disappear, and he wanted him dead. But now…for some unknown reason he wanted him safe and alive. He wanted him by his side. 

For the past months, when Bruce figured out that he was the CEO of the K Industries Clark thought he would stop and just leave him alone. But he was wrong, Bruce only increased his efforts and he not only tried to stay by his side but he also kept on trying to understand him. Bruce no matter what Clark did accepted him. Because of this attitude of his, Clark somehow got accustomed to him and as much Clark wouldn’t and never admit it he also somehow grew fond of the man.

Clark was lying while reading information on his pad  on the couch of his living room in the K tower when all of a sudden Bruce came and he sat down at the edge of the couch. Clark folded his legs so the man could be closer to him. Not looking up from his pad/tablet he then asked in calculated manner, “What’s wrong, Bruce?”  Bruce silently placed a hand on Clark’s knee, doing that using his thumb he caressed the knee and answered the question given to him , “Nothing. I just thought how things had progressed between us these past months.” Clark at that just gave a hum of understanding to what Bruce said. Still not looking up from his pad he allowed Bruce to come closer to him and have his hand be entwined with his own.

Clark didn’t know why but he felt something warm spread inside him when they intertwined their fingers. He felt comfortable and at home for some unknown reason when Bruce was around.  He somehow felt safe. Back then, most of the time he always felt nothing but now whenever Bruce was around and he was this close to him, he felt this warm thing inside of him.  Relishing the moment he kept their hands intertwined but while he was doing this, he kept his face neutral.

Finally looking up from his pad, he then noticed that Bruce wore a calm and serene expression.  Seeing this, Clark unexpectedly gave a small fond smile at the man holding his hand. Bruce must’ve noticed this because the next thing he knew Bruce, using his free hand, caressed his face affectionately and stated “You should smile a lot more.”

Realizing what Bruce meant Clark returned to his neutral expression and retorted in cold tone, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” At that Bruce let go both of Clark’s hand and face, he also then gave a teasing smile and said “Then what I saw was just a pigment of my imagination then? Too bad, I really want to see that smile again.” Clark this time just shook his head and replied, “Woe is you then. What you saw never really happened.” Bruce chuckled when he said that and promised, “Woe is me then. But . One way or another, I’ll make sure that I’ll be able to make you laugh and smile. I’ll make sure that I’ll be able to make you happy. That’s a promise, Clark.” 

Clark just looked at Bruce challengingly and gave his own reply, “We’ll see.”

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this and put Kudos...I also wish you'd give suggestions....


	5. Closer and Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce had become closer and due to their time in different realms they had learned a lot of things, defining them not only in field but in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has sort of a cross-over plot and stuff between Gundam Seed Destiny and Code Geass.

**_Chapter 4: Closer and Alternate Universe_ **

****

            The first time Clark laughed, it was because Bruce accidentally made a fool of himself.  Bruce was carrying an open bucket of  blue paint because they were at some sort of charity that required them to paint houses. Bruce was carrying said bucket when he didn’t see the hammer that was left on the floor resulting him to lose his balance and falling on his ass covered with paint.  Clark at that wasn’t able to control the laugh that erupted from him. Bruce at the same time was surprised to hear such a melodious laugh come from Clark.  Looking around, Bruce saw that no one else was around besides the two of them.  The embarrassment and humiliation he felt from the fact that Clark saw him didn’t matter anymore. 

                The way Clark looked when he was laughing a real laugh made Bruce smile.  This was the first time he’d seen Clark become like this. Standing up, he approached the man who was busy laughing and wiped a line of blue on his face. At that Clark stopped laughing and they ended up going into paint smearing fight. Luckily for them Clark had super speed that’s why at the end of the day, the two of them they were able to finish the quota and not grab any suspicion from the other participants of the charity.

                After the charity Bruce had asked whether he’d like to go out with him and accompany him in his patrols. Clark, not finding any wrong in the offer accepted it. Throughout the night he accompanied him, he accompanied Batman go on patrolling Gotham. When all of a sudden the Joker appeared in a bank robbery having a hostage in his arms.

With him by Batman's side they were able to get things finished quickly but before they were able  to hand Joker to the police, Superman noticed the small gush of air that happened near Batman's face. Not taking his eyes off Batman, he observed his movements. Batman acted like he was his normal self until they reached midnight.

 At midnight, Batman suddenly insisted that he should go home and leave him alone. Knowing something was wrong, Superman persisted to stay by his side. Arriving at the Batcave, Batman immediately went out of the Batmobile and headed to the computer console. Taking his usual position infront of the console, Batman sat and went through some files. Superman didn't take his eyes off of him while he was searching for files but then what caught him off guard was that Batman then called his name, "Clark, come here."

Coming closer to the man,Clark kept himself at a cautious distance. Batman after all was in some influence of a gas created by Joker. Seeing Batman frown meant he noticed the distance but then he asked while gesturing to the screen, "What do you think about these files?" Turning his attention to the screen, Clark noticed that it was about Luthor financing on a military project that dealt with Joker and some of criminals of Gotham.  Analyzing the data, it was obvious that Luthor was up to no good. Focusing his attention upon the given date right in front of him, he wasn't able to notice the fact that Bruce was now behind him. He still sat on the chair of the console.

Clark was suddenly pulled unto Bruce’s lap and there he felt him put his arm around his waist. Clark showed the emotion of being startled by such an act. Struggling to get out of the man’s grasp he was stopped by the sudden show of affection that he received. Bruce nuzzled his neck like it was the most common thing to do. Ceasing his actions he then asked, “Bruce what are you doing?” The man holding him continued nuzzling him and replied, “I am only showing how much I care about you.”

Caring, the idea puzzled Clark. How could Bruce Wayne care about him? Emotion. After contemplating about the things that happened to him. The foreign things that appeared inside of him, emotions. That’s what’s messing with his system. Surrendering to the man holding him, he hesitantly leaned on to him and closed his eyes. That action seemed to please Bruce because he could feel him smiling near his skin. The warmth spread inside him when he felt that smile. Relishing on this unfamiliar feeling he ended up being lulled into a deep comfortable sleep.

* * *

They were now in another Universe. It was their fifth change of worlds. Clark counted the days or time that they were in these worlds, by his calculations they were in different worlds for about ten or more years. In that period, his relationship with Bruce had become very very close. To the point that when there’s time for them to be together; they’d end up staying beside each other: holding hands, bantering, arguing, making-up, and falling asleep together.

                In those ten years too, Clark has taken many forms of his age. He had become a seven year old and he also became some of his elder ages. Being in his many forms he’d learned to accept and like Bruce like an elder brother. He adored and cared about him.

                It wan now nearing their tenth year in an Alternate universe, Bruce was in the age of fifteen and he in the age of ten.  In this Alternate Universe, they were known as siblings yet they were also known as cold hearted and talented children. They were in a world where they were both royalty, sons of a tyrannical emperor.  In this world too, Bruce had mysteriously become a blond but as much as his hair color changed, he’s personality is still the and he’s still handsome as he was black haired.

                Clark and Bruce were planning on an assault against the enemy kingdom of Macedon. Their so-called father had sided with the enemy for the promise of power, leaving them the throne and the responsibility of protecting their kingdom. At their young age it was on their favor that the court sided with them, not with the tyrannical ex- king.

                The meeting ended quietly, Bruce was silently thinking about the plans of assault when Clark entwined their hands.  Bruce was surprised by the sudden change of mood that Clark displayed. Clark, during the meeting seemed so serious and ice cold. He seemed so unreachable but now, even with the guards around them he didn’t mind this sudden show of affection. The guards were obviously taken back by the display. During their years in this world, Clark never allowed any show of emotions but now. 

                Looking at Clark he then asked his brother while walking, “Is something bothering you?” Clark looked so unreadable yet answered in a calm and controlled voice, "They want you dead." Stopping dead on his tracks when he heard that, he noticed that the guards around them become tense and they were now in a defensive stance.

Clark immediately raised his free hand and gave a dismissive wave. Giving a tug at the hand he was holding, he then told all of the guards to be at ease. Even Bruce seemed to ease out at that. Sighing, Clark looked at his brother's eyes and said in an voice that got all the guards wondering if it was the same cold prince they were serving, "Bruce, I...Could you sleep with me tonight?"

To any other person viewing the situation in front of them, it would look like it was a scared child asking for the affection and comfort of a brother. To Bruce, it meant something was very wrong. Clark wasn't like this in front of people, especially not in this realm. Clark even at young age in this world was the perfect cold hearted and ruthless prince that their kingdom prided. Even with his attitude, skills, intelligence, and acting; he's still no match for his brother. Knowing such, he immediately dismissed all the guards and took Clark in his arms.

Clark was pliant when he was carried through the halls of the castle, clutching at Bruce's chest. Clark knew it was already night but the thought of losing Bruce made him lose all composure. The council, how dare they insinuate that they'd kill Bruce, just because they said such a thing when he wasn't around doesn't mean he can't understand a thing they said. He may be ten but he wasn't stupid.

Being in the safety of Bruce's chambers Clark then voiced the thoughts he'd been having for the past nights, "Let me fight in this war." Still being in Bruce's arms he felt the man holding him tense. Receiving a glare from his brother, Clark was gently placed on the bed and was answered with a serious tone "Clark, no, I will not let you enter this war. You're human as of this moment and more importantly you are just in the age of ten." Looking stubbornly at his brother he persisted, "Bruce...I may be human and a child as of this moment but that does not leave out the fact that your army would need me in tactics."

Clark wanted to continue arguing but then Bruce gave him a certain look that told him to obey and be quiet. Bruce leaned down, kissed him on the cheek , and whispered "I cannot bear the thought of losing you nor the idea of sending you in battle in your condition right now." Clark was touched by such a sentiment, putting his arms around his brother's neck it was turn to convey his worries " I know, but I also don't want to lose you. I want to help you as much as possible."

Clark's expression seemed unaffected, his whole voice and demeanor unchanging. Clark's words didn't seem true but Bruce knew better. After all the time they spent, Bruce was able to understand that Clark was new to emotions. That, Clark, as much as humane he acted didn't have it like normal people. It  was a new concept. Considering this, Bruce smiled. Clark was becoming human and he cared about him. Holding the ten year old in his arms closer Bruce fell asleep.

Clark felt Bruce become heavier in his arms, knowing this Bruce must've fallen asleep on top of him. Carefully rolling them over Clark then took off most of Bruce's clothing save for his pants. He in turn took off everything he wore and only put on Bruce's shirt. Curling beside him, Clark fell asleep being held by Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Clark was right to be worried. During their meeting with the neighboring kingdom, Fayrin, they were attacked by Macedon. One of the killers accidentally mouthed off the fact that it was the council who ordered this. The council, they betrayed them. Bruce gave himself up to save him. Bruce took a bullet for him and told him to run. The guards loyal to them had to drag him away from his bleeding brother. They were forced to knock him out just to stop him from thrashing and returning to Bruce's side.

Clark woke up in his  bedroom in the castle. Putting his hands at his face, Clark understood the fact that he was now the king of Eden. That Bruce was now a captive of Macedon if not killed. Remembering this, it made Clark's blood boil. Rising from his bed, he took a quick and efficient bath readying himself for things that  he were about to do. He will make the council and everyone else see that taking Bruce away from him wasn't such a good thing.

Clark was sitting at the throne wearing his usual clad in black colors, in front of him were the council and all of their families. Looking at them, he then asked in an empty tone "The news of my brother being captured is already spread, is it not?" At that the council had given their reply of a yes but not only that; they insulted Bruce, they said that he was incompetent, and most of all, they said he deserved to die. That was the last straw for Clark. Hearing that, he then ordered all of the guards and knights to kill of them and all of their families right in front of him.

That night had become a massacre. Clark was sitting at the throne having blood in Hands and some at his face. Seeing the lifeless bodies be taken away by the guards made Clark's resolve for blood, death, and revenge stronger. He decided to lead and be part of the war to take his elder back and protect their Empire, Eden. He will win, that was a promise that he made to himself that day.

* * *

Clark was at the frontlines piloting a Knightmare. He left Eden making a close friend of their's  a regent. Akuro Shitsuki, was a loyal friend to them. During their stay in this world, Akuro had proved himself well to them. Well enough to the point that Clark was sure enough to leave him as regent.

Being in the frontlines as a ten year old king piloting a Knightmare got him ridiculed and criticized. The soldiers who did not know him even questioned if he could kill a person using a Knightmare. Not wanting his authority to be questioned, he ended up killing a whole squad of Knightmare pilots without even the Knightmare just to get his point through.

It happened after his speech about the war of Macedon, Fayrin, and Eden. Said stupid pilots mocked him whether he could even kill a person. Clark at first ignored their taunts but when they insulted not only his authority but also Bruce, he saw nothing but red. Taking a knife from his loyal guards, he then challenged all the men who insulted him into a fight. At first, his men tried to dissuade him saying that doing such a thing now might kill him but he didn’t deter to their pleas. He stepped up and said with a smile not reaching his cold voice “The first to kill me gets the throne, and if I do die no crime or punishment shall be given unto him.”

The idiots accepted his challenge and came forward. Being surrounded by those men and by the spectators, he had permitted the idiotic soldiers to attack first. When the first blade was about to hit his human skin, a flash of memory appeared in his mind. The instinct of some sort to kill came up immediately. He was able to avoid that blade and do a counter attack.

The little challenge became the death sentence of those pilots. In a matter of twenty six minutes;  the whole squadron was dead; the spectators were shocked; and he was unharmed. Looking up from his bloodied hands, he saw the fear and disbelief from the people. Giving a smile full of malice, he then asked “Does anybody else question my capability of killing? Or my skills in piloting a Knightmare?”

No one dared to give him an answer.  Seeing this as an acceptance of his authority, Clark went on his way and had the bodies of the insolent pilots be given to their families for a proper burial.  Walking back to his quarters in the area, Clark contemplated about what happened. He wasn’t new to the concept of killing someone but, doing it with his very own hands in his current state. It made him wonder about his past.

Being in the safe confines of his quarters, more flashes came to him.  It made him stop in his tracks. Flashes of blood, screams, and torture became quite vivid to the point he knew it was his memories. Snapping back to the present, Clark sat down. Calculating the possible outcomes of the situation in front of him, he decided that once Bruce was back he won’t let him know of this memory flashbacks. He won’t even let him know that he had lost his memories when he was and before he was twelve.  That most of his life was some sort of lie.

Clenching his fists, he focused on the need to have his brother back. To have Bruce back. The self-less idiot protected him, he in turn would have to retrieve him. He would use these resurfacing memories and skills to his benefit. He would use it win the war and be with Bruce again.

* * *

Clark was in battle inside his Knightmare, Striker Requiem. It was a new model created just for him. It was cross between the Striker Freedom and the Shinkirō. It was a Knightmare in the colors of Black and silver. It’s built was similar to the Striker Freedom having its shape, blasters, and most of its capabilities and features but it was smaller and it had the Shinkirō’s capability of making hexagonal shields around it.

The Striker Requiem as expected was able to get the attention of the enemy. Using the Knightmare’s speed and firing capabilities he got half of the enemy lines down.  Macedon soldiers  piloting their Knightmares as it seemed were crazy enough to put themselves in a self-destruct sequence just to wipe them. But Clark was able to see through their plans, ordering his men to retreat; he alone faced the suicidal soldiers.

Going straight to them, using the Strike Requiem, he placed an electronic disruptor on the enemy ship. That in mind wouldn’t be saved from the explosion. The disruptor would stop the ship from bringing their shields up. Getting them distracted enough, he was also able to lead them farther away from his fleet. The Knightmares’ explosion would be minimal and bearable in their distance but add up the enemy ships docking the Knightmares. It would get his men killed even at their distance. Good enough they were fighting in space, if they weren’t he was sure that a lot of damaged would be seriously done on that Earth. 

* * *

The explosion as expected was powerful. It had wiped the enemy fleet  and had still given them some casualties but he knew for now, in this fight they had won. Macedon would then again send troops but they would be prepared and ready for another fight.

Macedon was good at hiding in space. Using the colonies who aren’t much of their allies  and the rebels found in space they were able to get Clark and his men having a hard time of tracking them down. But then Clark still hasn’t given up.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it...-sighs- Having a boyfriend isn't exactly helping me write my stories. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and do tell me if you have any comments or suggestions. Do also put Kudos if you like....


	6. The Empire of Eden and Bruce’s Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark finds Bruce and things turn out to end being both heated and confusing. In guilt, Bruce then runs away from the other as he couldn't put out the fact that Clark is his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating immediately. Things had been hectic these past few days.

_**Chapter 5: The Empire of Eden and Bruce’s Return** _

It had already been five months since the war and the Empire of Eden on Earth still stands strong and it continues to flourish. Here in space, they were still winning but then a new Knightmare had appeared and it was somehow turning the tables.

The new Knightmare was called the Black Knight, its name reminded Clark of Bruce. After all, in their original world he was called the Dark Knight. Fighting this Knightmare had him remember his brother. Three months alone in the field was able to change the statistical numbers of success their empire had. This Knightmare alone was able to kill a squadron of the Defense Legion. That made it more of a priority kill.

After fighting this Knightmare for the fourth time Clark was now definitely curious on who was its pilot. All the other pilots which were said to be the best of Macedon were advertised and boasted about. But this, this Knightmare's pilot was put into great secrecy. No real names were given. Only his codename was used, Black Knight that's what they called him. It was odd hearing that that both the pilot and Knightmare used the same name. Clark suspected that the real Knight was the pilot not the Knightmare.

Putting his best on fighting, he was able to damage said Knightmare. Clark carefully made his attacks. He wanted to know who was the pilot, not kill him.  Aiming his attacks at the Knightmare's weapons and limbs, Clark plans to immobilize the Knightmare and take the pilot.

The first few attacks were in favour of the enemy knightmare but it wasn't later Clark was able to land a good hit. After that, things were now in Clark's favor. Almost an hour later, the enemy troops in number were now in half and the Knightmare he was fighting was now in a close-quarters  combat with him.

The situation happening made Clark smile. The Knightmare was now in his trap. Seeing that said Knightmare tried to escape him, he then put up all his shields on the Knightmare so he could capture it. The Knightmare once surrounded struggled a great deal but to its dismay the shields didn't break. It only broke the Knightmare more.

Using his power on the shields, Clark took it back to the ship they were using, the Arch-angel. Once they were in the docking area, Clark was able to notice that many of his men were in awe and surprise. Putting off his shields, he immediately broke the Knightmare's limbs and the thrusters it was using to move. The pilot wouldn't have any chance to escape or retaliate, that he was sure after doing such things the machine.

Clark, not a few moments later went out of his own Knightmare and headed towards the cockpit of the enemy. Clark knew that not many would  agree with his decision of capturing the pilot of this Knightmare but his curiosity about the pilot made him change his normal routine of just killing the enemies. Being at the door of the enemy cockpit, Clark tried to break the entry code when all of a sudden a blonde man with a mask came out and had a gun pointed at him.

The gun was now pointed at his heart. Clark knew that making any of the slightest moves could make this man pull the trigger and end his life. Looking at the man's eyes, he was taken by surprise. The mask, it hid the upper part of his face yet it did not hid the wearer's eyes. Those eyes, he knew them quite well. They belonged to his brother,  to Bruce.

Eyes widening, Clark held the gun pointed at him and pressed on forward.  Trying to be closer to his captor he then voiced, "Bruce, it's me." The man frowned  when he said that, pressing the gun closer to his chest; Clark thought he was going to be shot in the heart but then the man he thought to be Bruce pulled him to his chest and shot the guards coming their way.

Using the incoming guards as a distraction, Clark did a calculated move of neutralizing his captor. Having his captor on his knees, he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the man's head telling him to throw away the gun in his hand. The man hesitantly complied and once he was without any weapon, Clark had the guards to seize him and take him to his room. There, the man was supposed to be kept without any shackles but remain guarded.

The guards at that gave him a quizzical look as if he was crazy, giving them his death glare they quietly obeyed and disappeared in the halls. Putting the gun back to its gun holster, Clark then went towards the main deck of the Arch-Angel. He had to discuss things concerning the new passenger of the ship.

* * *

 

The other members of the ship did not approve of his decision but because of the fact that he was the emperor they had no choice but  to comply. Nearing his quarters, he found the guards acting tense. Dismissing them, he found the Black Knight in a defensive stance. Not minding him at all, Clark took off his jacket then his top. He could sense the man staring at his creamy white skin. Taking his belt off the man then asked him, "What do you want from me and why did you call me Bruce? Most of all, why did you bring me to your room?"

Turning his back , Clark  took off his shoes and answered, "I want some answers that's why I asked you to be put here and I called you Bruce because...because you're my brother." Clark could sense disbelief from the man. Facing him again, Clark approached the seated Knight and looked at him in the eyes. Taking the man's hands, he placed them on his neck and said in a soft voice, "Kill me if that is what you wish." The man's eyes obviously narrowed behind the mask, taking it as some sort of disbelieving  reaction Clark further tightened the hands around his neck and closed his eyes.

At that, Clark felt the man push him away. Opening his eyes Clark was surprised when the masked figure was  still and asked, "Why...? Are you not the feared emperor of Eden? Why do you ask me to kill you?" Smiling slightly , Clark then replied " I already told you. You are my brother. If it is  by your hand I die I wouldn't actually mind dying at all."  The man stared at him disbelievingly but then he was surprised when he was pulled into the man's lap and he was kissed. Closing his eyes, he submitted into the man's actions by opening his mouth as an invitation and there he felt a tongue being pushed inside.

The figure was surprised at the young emperor's submissiveness but then he didn't like that the child was barely even moving and he was just letting him do what he wants. Pushing things farther he touched the creamy chest and groped his ass. Pulling back to catch his breath, the figure took the emperor in his arms and carried him to the bed. Pushing the child roughly down the bed he started nipping the creamy expanse of skin that was exposed.

No sound could be heard from the child making the figure more frustrated, wanting to elicit a reaction from the person underneath him; he roughly pulled off the child's shorts, pinned his hands above his head, spread his legs, and positioned his cock at the boy's entrance. The figure thought the child should've already struggled by now but to his dismay the child only calmly looked at his eyes.

It made the pilot of the  Black Knight feel as if those eyes could see his very soul, shaking his head the Knight tried to shake the idea off but then flashes came forth in his mind. Flashes, voices, and a...a memory.

* * *

 

It was a cold night, he and Clark were together in Gotham. In a Gotham of a different world. They were together solving cases about the sudden disappearances of children. Clark was silently looking at the crescent moon and he just finished taking samples from the crime scene when their eyes met. Clark’s eyes were in their brilliant glowing electric blue hues when he noticed that green rings were starting to make themselves noticeable in his irises. Approaching him, he gently touched his face and asked, “Are you alright?”

Clark blinked a few times before reacting to Bruce’s question by jerking himself back and frowning. Turning his back Clark distanced himself from Batman and answered. “I’m alright. You don’t have to worry about me.” A frown appeared on Batman’s face but he quickly replaced it with his usual unreadable mask and stated, “Very well then. We should then return, I already have enough evidence.” At that Clark just gave a curt nod and flew back to the manor leaving Batman to himself.

Filing the reaction in his head, Batman followed and went to the manor. And upon his return he expected Clark to be waiting for him in the cave but to his dismay only Alfred was there. Turning to the faithful butler he queried, “Where is he?” A small frown was seen in the butler’s face while putting down the tray he was holding. Looking at his master he then replied, “The young master immediately went to his room when he arrived,” sighing Alfred continued, “This time, master Bruce, what kind of problem have you given to master Clark? After all, something must be wrong as that he barely acts as such. Knowing that he usually either arrives with you or waits for your return.”

Bruce again frowned as what Alfred said was true. Clark always either arrives with him or waits for him when he’s out. Clark’s always there for him. Now, he’s avoiding him. He’s been avoiding him all day. Something was indeed wrong. Bruce then admitted, “I didn’t do anything to him, Alfred. I just woke up this morning finding him gone from bed and all day he did nothing but evade me.” Looking at the aged man, he then continued “Don’t worry I’ll talk to him and fix things, Alfred.” A nod was all he got from Alfred. Turning on his heel he left for Clark’s room.

Knocking at Clark’s door, Bruce was surprised that it opened by itself. Entering the room he found Clark huddled at the corner wearing a white shirt (which were obviously Bruce's) with black pants. Kneeling beside him, he gently took him in his arms and asked, "Clark, look at me. Please." The figure in his arms seemed to be reluctant at his request, taking a few minutes he then looked up and there Bruce saw that his eyes were now a glowing sea green hue. Realizing that he was still lucky that Clark's eyes still hadn't turned to a toxic green color, he did the only thing he could ever think of that would calm the Kryptonian. He, Bruce Wayne, kissed him.

* * *

The vision for a moment ended there, pulling away from Clark memories then came crashing back to him all quickly. Clutching his head in pain he then felt arms wrapping around him. Finally looking at the owner of said arms, he then saw that Clark was smiling at him. Realizing what he'd try to do he tried to pry himself away but to his disappointment he was only held closer. Feeling the pain subside he wanted to kill himself for what he'd nearly done. He vowed to protect Clark but then just moments ago he nearly raped him. The thought itself disgusted him, daring to look again at his little brother he was then surprised when he got a kiss.

Clark felt happiness when he realized that his brother was remembering him, out of his joy he kissed Bruce. Even he was surprised at such an action but then after pulling away from his brother he still felt the need to feel him. To be touched by him. Pulling Bruce back he kissed him again and this time he did this with tongue. Closing his eyes, Bruce allowed him entrance and there he was able to taste the flavour of spicy mint and scotch. The taste intoxicated him to the point that he didn't want to pull back but then the need for air was too much. Pulling back, he was panting heavily. Becoming aware that his brother was looking at him he asked breathily, "What?"

Bruce was surprised by such actions but then seeing Clark's flushed and debauched state made him throw all logic out of the window. Diving in to kiss him again, he then felt himself getting aroused. Realizing his predicament he then latched onto the now fragile neck, sucking bruises and hickies unto the creamy pale white skin. He rubbed himself on the willing body, hearing those sinful moans and gasps fuelled his arousal to the extent he felt like he wanted to claim the body underneath him but then he couldn't put out the fact that Clark was his little brother. Feeling a hand take hold of his cock he stopped in his ministrations and pushed himself back. Distancing himself from his brother, he then ran towards the bathroom and there he hid himself from the undeniable shame that he felt.

Clark was startled when Bruce distanced himself from him. Knowing that his big brother was now hiding in the bathroom, he sighed and dressed himself while waiting for his brother. Taking a seat behind the door he tried to figure out what went wrong to the point that Bruce had to run away from him. Pulling his knees close to him he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I ended up speeding things.....Its been sometime since I've written in this fanfom so I do apologise.  
> I hope you find this chapter well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this work of mine...Do comment and please put kudos if you like this... :)


End file.
